


there's no way (only you can see me),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, POV Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Why isn't there more for them?, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Six jumped back, dropping the book he was reading. He frowned, trying to come off as angry, but couldn’t fight the small smile that spread across his face.He ignored it, passing a nervous hand through his hair. He needed to do what he came to do.“Six, I need to tell you something,” he began, and the smile disappeared from Six’s face in an instant.or,Five realizes some things.





	there's no way (only you can see me),

**Author's Note:**

> My boys need more love!
> 
> Please enjoy it!

Five was thankful for Seven. 

He loved her so much, and in this house, she was probably the only one he trusted and loved. She was there when he needed her most, choosing to sit in silence as he ranted or rub his back when he had no more words to spew.

At one point, FIve thought he liked Seven, but this was only because of how painfully obvious she made it sometimes. He thought he should entertain her emotions, but then he saw Six.

It made him realize that he was so thankful for his brother.

Six was perfect and gentle; quiet and kind. He held everyone else above himself, and wouldn’t even bat an eye in his direction unless everyone else was taken care of first. Six would hold him in the dead of the night when no one was awake or squeeze his shoulder when they passed each other in the hallway.

When Seven would blush or giggle at something Five said, he found himself being drawn to the soft laugh that escaped Six who sat a few seats away. When Seven would be telling him something, Five tried to listen with his full attention, but always finds his eyes wandering to the boy curled in on himself in the corner.

That’s why Five realized he couldn’t return Seven’s feelings.

Five didn’t like Seven.

Five liked Six.

The realization came in the dead of the night as he lay awake, and the boy frowned as he pulled himself up. Six, with his too long eyelashes and ridiculously long hair. Six, with his nerdy reading habits and his love for waffles. Six, with his demons inside of him and bright smile. Six --

Five knew he couldn’t keep this to himself; not when he could read his brother like an open book.

FIve saw the prolonged stares Six would send when he thought his older brother wasn’t looking. Five felt the gentle touches his brother would give him in the hall. Five knew that Six thought of he and Seven as his closest siblings. But Five? Six cared about Five more.

And so he blinked away into his brother’s room, landing on Six’s bed with a soft thump and pop of blue. 

Six jumped back, dropping the book he was reading. He frowned, trying to come off as angry, but couldn’t fight the small smile that spread across his face.

(Five finally learned the tightening of his chest was caused by shortness of breath)

(he also learned that Six was so pretty when he smiled)

He ignored it, passing a nervous -- Five was  _ nervous _ \-- hand through his hair. He needed to do what he came to do.

“Six, I need to tell you something,” he began, and the smile disappeared from Six’s face in an instant.

(as did the uncomfortable clenching of his lungs and heart)

“What’s wrong, Five?” Six asked, using that gentle, soft voice he always did when trying to understand why one of his siblings looked so sad. Five watched as Six placed a hand on his knee, and Five found himself trying to make sense of the strange look his little brother was giving him.

“Five!” Six exclaimed. “You need to relax. Your breathing’s erratic,” Six told him, coming out from under the covers to rest on his knees in front of Five.

Instead, the ocean eyed boy pulled away from his brother’s hands, shaking his head. “No, don’t distract me, this is serious,” he hissed, and Six pulled away, and apologetic look smearing his pleasant features.

“No, no, don’t be sad,” Five complained when Six looked away from him, focusing on the stack of books he had sitting in the corner. “I need you to look at me,” Five said, grabbing his face.

Wide brown eyes stared at him, and Five took a deep breath.

“I think I like you,” Five admits, and he feels Six’s cheeks heat under his hands. “At first I didn’t know what it was, and none of my research matched the symptoms I was feeling. Like the constricting of my chest or the rush of my heart.” A pause. “I thought I was sick, and I told Mom and Pogo but neither of them were any use. So I kept looking and read, but then I realized everything led back to you.”

Six pries Five’s hands away from his face, exhaling slowly.

“Me too, Five,” Six says, not meeting his brother’s intense gaze, and Five releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

There is an awkward silence before Six laughs, taking one of Five’s hands in both of his own.

(Five doesn't comment on how cold Six's hands are)

Instead, watches as he brings his upturned palm to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his hand, brown orbs never leaving his as he does so. When he pulls away, Five bites his lip at the feeling of Six’s breath on his hand.

His brother smiles shyly at him, like it’s a secret they must keep between themselves, and Five's heart clenches.

“You should go to sleep, Five,” Six whispers, and Five nods, not able to form any words. He freezes when Six leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, and his brother’s face is one of pure glee when he teleports back to his own room.

He brushes his cheek, before watching his hand.

Tonight had to be a dream, he thinks, curling around his pillow as he allows sleep to wash over him.

There’s no way life in this house could never be that good.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> <333


End file.
